Cruel Fate
by Pretty little One
Summary: Sasuke has cruelly betrayed Sakura. He thinks they'll never meet again. But Fate's never been on his side and the next time he sees her, she belongs to another! SasuSakuNeji Re-written please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Cruel Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I promise! Though, I wish I did!**

**A/N: This story literally wouldn't get out of my head, so this is the best I could write at 12:00 am! Sorry Sasuke's a bit OOC in the first like flashback thingy! It was fun writing about him like that! LOL!**

_Italics are thoughts, time frame, or extra info_

_3 years ago…_

A pink haired girl tiptoed home, with a small package in her hands. She discreetly opened the door and silently sneaked up the stairs to her bedroom. "Oh Sasuke-kun, I got a surprise for our anniversary!" the girl chuckled, as she opened the door.

She was greeted by a horrible sight, "Oh my god! Sasuke what are you doing?" Tears leaked from her eyes as she saw the onyx eyed man and her ex best-friend. "Why? I thought you loved me? Why? And Fumiko? You too? What ever happened to loyalty?" 

The girl screamed shrilly as she felt her anger build, she started to throw random objects at the cheating couple. The onyx eyed man quickly got up, and desperately started to yell excuses at his aggravated fiancée. 

"No, Sakura! It was nothing, I swear! It was a one time thing! One thing just led to another! Please Sakura, believe me!"

"Sakura, it was nothing! Sasuke's telling the truth! Please believe us!" The girl's ex best friend pleaded desperately. 

"Shut up, both of you! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! Get out of my way!" The pink haired girl yelled, trying to escape from the nightmare.

"No Sakura, please! Don't go!" The man yelled once again, grabbing onto her from behind. 

The girl slowly turned around, and glared coldly at the man. "Let go of me now. We are through Uchiha Sasuke! I hope you regret this for the rest of your miserable life!" She yelled after yanking her arm from the man. The girl gathered her belongings and ran out of the house. The man just stared forlornly after the departed girl.

"I hope you know what you just lost…" Inner Sasuke

_Present Time…_

Place: Uchiha Corporation…

"So we are gathered here today, to discuss the merging of the Hyuuga and Uchiha corps. We open the floor to the Head of the Uchiha Corp, Sasuke Uchiha." A man announced slowly, pointing to the Uchiha.

"There are many reasons, to why I believe the Hyuuga Corporation would benefit, from joining the Uchiha Corporation. Firstly the merging of our two companies would bring about an increase in the economy and in our payrolls. Since our companies products are so closely linked anyway, a merging would benefit because…" Uchiha Sasuke spoke confidently, slowly persuading the Board of Directors.

_2 hours later…_

"In conclusion, not only would this bond strengthen the economy, it will unite our companies as one. One, more capable of eliminating all the competition in our field!" Applause was heard from all around, after hearing the magnificent speech from Sasuke Uchiha. All waited in silence for the decision made by the Head of the Hyuuga Corp.

"…" 

"Hyuuga-sama?" a member asked cautiously. He was speared with a sharp glare, but continued on bravely. "Hyuuga-sama? What is your decision, concerning Sasuke Uchiha's proposal?" 

"…I…believe…that this…would be… a…." The Hyuuga paused calmly, capturing the attention of everyone in the room, and heightening the tension.

"Great Idea. We'll build up plans now for the merging of the two companies." He said calmly, smirking at the relief on the faces everywhere. 

"Now I would like you all to leave, while I talk to my old friend. Uchiha?" The members slowly shuffled out of the conference room, peering closely at the two men inside. 

When the door was finally closed, both men breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Man, your rooms are so stuffy!" Sasuke said, slowly loosening his tie.

"Shut up ! To think the playboy Uchiha, could actually make a good speech; so your not all looks, Surprising, I must say." smirked the Hyuuga.

"Of Course, I'm an Uchiha! I'm good at everything. See how easily, I convinced your members about the merging of our companies?" he smirked smugly.

"Hmph…They're all pushovers, no-one important." Hyuuga stated smugly. "Talking about our companies, since we're already partners; I guess I should invite you to my wedding." The Hyuuga stated with a sigh.

"What? The Hyuuga playboy settling down? What has the world come to? What's so special about her, I thought you loved your bachelor life?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Hn…She's special alright, one of a kind. Different from any other girl I've met." he stated smugly, smirking at the Uchiha. 

'_Special eh? I wonder who she is?'_ Sasuke contemplated to himself. 

"You're interested right? Just wait, you'll be able to meet her soon. She's coming to meet me; you'll see my 'special' fiancée." The Hyuuga smirked at Sasuke's shocked face. Just then a knock was heard.

"Come in." 

Creak… "Hello? Neji? You left a message for me to come?"

_That Voice…No…It couldn't be…_

The next second, a girl with luscious pink locks entered the room. Her emerald eyes sparkled and softened when she looked at her fiancée. But when they turned towards the other occupant of the room, she froze.

_The Hyuuga was right, this girl was special, and was definitely one of a kind. The bride to be was __his__ Sakura…_

**A/N: I'm sorry people didn't like it before, but I rewrote it so give it another try!**

**xoxo naughtyninzi xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cruel Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! I promise! Though, I wish I did!**

**A/N: It doesn't seem like many like this story, since I wanna no why to improve it, review please! And I'm going to work on this story a lot 'cause I like challenges!**

_Italics are thoughts, time frame, or extra info_

Chapter 2:

_**Recap: **_

The next second, a girl with luscious pink locks entered the room. Her emerald eyes sparkled and softened when she looked at her fiancé. But when they turned towards the other occupant of the room, she froze.

_The Hyuuga was right, this girl was special, and was definitely one of a kind. The bride to be was __his__ Sakura…_

_**End Recap…**_

Hyuuga Neji narrowed his eyes, when he saw the slight error in her graceful demeanour. _Why did she freeze?_

Seeing her fiancé's inquiring gaze, she quickly straightened and smile towards the hated man. "Hello, you must be Uchiha-san. Neji has told me plenty about you. My name is Haruno Sakura, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She tentatively stretched out her hand, awaiting his response.

Sasuke froze. _Uchiha-san? What is that? Since when did Sasuke-kun become Uchiha-san? Why would she call him, Uchiha-san after all they'd been through? They nearly married each other for god's sake! I thought we were on a first name basis?_

"No Haruno-san, the pleasure's all mine." He shook her hand slowly, but grimaced, when he saw her relief that he had played along. _Did she really want to forget everything? Even the fact that they'd ever met?_

"I hope you'll be able to join, in celebration of our wedding." She smiled brightly at him. _I am happy now, please don't ruin it Sasuke!_

"Sakura… You haven't given him an invitation? Sasuke's going to need one if he's to attend." He reproved her gently.

She blushed prettily at her mistake. "Oh forgive me, I seem to forget a lot these days." She rummaged in her purse, before producing a pearly white envelope. "Here, I hope you'll be able to grace us with your presence that day, Uchiha-sama."

_Dear __Guest_

_You are cordially to the biggest wedding of the century. _

_The union of Tokyo's top wedding planner and the prominent head of Hyuuga Corporations._

_Please join us in celebrating, the union between:_

_Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Neji_

_Date: 22th of July 2008_

_Address: Emperor's Promenade Hotel, 7:00pm _

_RSVP by 22__nd__ of April_

_From the joyous Bride and Groom to be…_

His heart fell after reading the envelope, she really had moved on.

"Neji, Haruno-san, please excuse-me. I have another meeting to attend to. It was a pleasure to meet you Haruno-san." He nodded to them both before exiting the room.

He was breathing in short raspy breaths as he neared his office. He quickly collapsed into a chair, and had a few deep breaths. Before dialling a familiar number for help. He would've never believed that one day he would be ringing this number for help.

Ring Ring

"Moshi! Moshi!"

"Naruto… she's… getting married…" He rasped out as he desperately tried to comprehend the situation.

"Sasuke? What? How do you know? SASUKE! Answer me! Stay there, I'll come get you!" Naruto yelled desperately. But Sasuke was no longer listening he quickly hung up. And just concentrated on trying to breathe. _This wasn't supposed to happen! He didn't mean for it to end this way? How could she get married? Sakura, belonging to another man?_

_Back in Neji's room:_

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you met Uchiha Sasuke before?"

Sakura felt her face heat up, at Neji's suspicious tone.

"N.N.No! I've just heard of him, from a lot of acquaintances. He's famous for being a bad boy!"

"Is that all?"

"Y.Y.Yes!"

"You know, he tells me, he's been tamed once. By a beautiful woman."

"Is that so? I heard that he was a big stupid jerk, who cheated on the beautiful woman!"

"Sakura…Were you the beautiful woman?"

"I…I…"

"I thought so…"

"How did you know?"

"You guys were doing too well. You both were too polite, and he is Uchiha Sasuke. Politeness isn't really his forte. The performance was too perfect to be called true."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were insistent on merging with the Uchiha Company. I didn't want to influence your plans. I also didn't want you to think less of me."

"And why would I think less of you?"

"I understand very well, your opinion of Sasuke Uchiha. I was engaged to him. A man known for his love of women, and their _assets_. I had supposedly tamed him, and yet he cheated on me with a woman far prettier, but of much less intelligence than I. If I were you, I would rethink marrying such a foolish person."

"You made a mistake Sakura, I'm not going to cancel our marriage because of the past. What's done is done. That was before you met me, I can't do anything to change that fact."

"Oh Neji, you are so sweet."

"Though I should thank the Uchiha."

"Why?"

"Because, without his help. I would've never found you!" She smiled gently at him and brought her mouth close to his. Their lips formed to make a perfect kiss.

The kiss started to heat up, as they moved closer together. With Sakura's hands tangled in Neji's silky brown locks. And Neji's hands slowly undoing the buttons of her top.

Until they heard a CRASH! BAM! "LET ME THROUGH! HE NEEDS HELP QUICK!" Following, there were a series of thuds, crashes, the smashing of wood, and many curses.

Sakura and Neji rushed out of the room. What greeted their eyes, surprised them to say the least.

**A/N: What did they see? Stay tuned, if your interested! Please review! Flames, Praises and anything else appreciated! Please Review so I can improve!**

**xox naughtyninzi xox**


	3. Chapter 3

Cruel Fate

**Cruel Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! I promise! Though, I wish I did!**

**A/N: Guys, I feel so bad for not updating! 'Cause I've been waiting for reviews on my other story 'Changes', and for the last few weeks before exams, the teachers have been giving me thousands of tests to cram everything in! Stupid teachers! Grrr! Lol! Anyway, I'm doing exams right now and I probably should be studying, but I felt really guilty so this chapter is a result of my conscience lol!**

_Italics are thoughts, time frame, or extra info_

Chapter 3:

_**Recap: **_

Until they heard a CRASH! BAM! "LET ME THROUGH! HE NEEDS HELP QUICK!" Following, there were a series of thuds, crashes, the smashing of wood, and many curses.

Sakura and Neji rushed out of the room. What greeted their eyes surprised them to say the least.

_**End Recap…**_

Neji nearly fainted, when he walked out of his office. His perfectly pristine work area had been destroyed!

The area was a mess! Folders and papers were strewn everywhere, with books flying. Desks were turned over, and even some of the computers were broken on the ground. Some of his employees were running around trying to fix and catch what they could. While others were hiding under and behind desks and chairs, hoping that the trouble would stop.

And at the source of the trouble, a frantic, blonde, blue-eyed man was looking through every nook and cranny trying to find something. He overturned desks as he continued his search, while whispering repeatedly. "Teme? Where are you? Are you here? Nope! Where are you?"

"Naruto?" A clear voice said in disbelief. The blonde boy turned to the direction of the voice and his face broke into a huge grin!

"SAKURA-CHAN! GOOD TO SEE YOU! HOW ARE YOU?" he yelled in happiness, as he ran an enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"Na…Naru…Naruto! Pu…Put…me…down… ple…please! I..I…can't… brea…breathe!" Sakura gasped out. Naruto finally put her down, when he saw her turn a bit red.

"Oh, gomen Sakura-chan! Hello, Neji! How have you been?"

"Aa…Good." He replied politely back. Until he remembered the mess that occurred outside of his office, and who caused all of it. He scowled and asked Naruto pointedly, "Naruto, what have you been doing? You've destroyed the offices of my employees! This place is a mess! Care to explain?" Neji said glaring at the whiskered boy.

"Um…Well…you see, I was just looking for…" But before he could finish his sentence, the door of one of the offices opened, and out stepped one Uchiha Sasuke. And before anyone could utter another word, he had stridden over to Naruto and dragged him away from the mess. In less than 5 minutes, you could hear the sound of an engine roaring to life, and a sports car roaring away. Under the noise you could hear Naruto's voice yelling. "TEME!! I DIDN'T GET TO FINISH TALKING TO NEJI AND SAKURA-CHAN!! OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU TEME!?"

After that, there was just silence. Until Sakura's phone rang.

"Hello? Sakura speaking."

"Sakura? Where are you? You're supposed to be back at the office right now! Your meeting with the Wilcolmeires starts in 3 minutes! Hurry up and come back here right now!" Ino yelled.

"Oh my god! I forgot all about that! Thanks, Ino, I'll be there as soon as possible." She quickly hung up the phone and turned to Neji.

"Neji honey, I've got to leave because of a meeting. But meet me for dinner later ok?" She quickly pecked him on the cheek and left the building.

Neji smiled at her, and was planning on returning to his office when he remembered the mess. "I want this place to be cleaned up, now! Do you hear me? And then get back to work!" He yelled to the scared employees. _'Of course, I need my work area to be neat and pristine.'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

With Naruto and Sasuke:

"So you found out, huh?"

"Hn."

"I guess I should've warned you earlier, Hinata told me to tell you. But heheh I forgot!" bonk

"Ow, Teme!"

"Hn, dobe."

"No, but seriously Teme, are you okay? 'Cause I know how you feel about her. Sasuke if you're feeling anything you need to get it out into the open! I need to know your feelings. Do you still love her?"

"…"

He stayed silent, looking ahead. And just before Naruto was about to give up. Sasuke whispered something. Naruto strained to hear, but they were words he would remember for the rest of his life.

"I made a mistake…"

"Oh, Teme. What am I going to do with you?"

**A/N: I made this chapter humorous; it doesn't really fit with how I started writing this story. But don't worry guys, I plan to make this story serious and just add in funny tibbits. And I'm sorry if the chapter is really bad; my inspiration is really going down. But to make up for this I have more inspiration and the next chapter should be out soon! **

**xoxo **

**naughtyninzi **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cruel Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! I promise! Though, I wish I did!**

**A/N: Guys, I feel so bad for not updating! But I've been soooo busy! I had work experience and then as soon as I got back to school, the stupid teachers just piled on the hw! There was heaps, and I had no time for anything; even to freaking go out! So as penance for my absence, I updated with a super long chapter!**

_Italics are thoughts, time frame, or extra info_

Chapter 4:

_**Recap:**_

"No, but seriously Teme, are you okay? 'Cause I know how you feel about her. Sasuke if you're feeling anything you need to get it out into the open! I need to know your feelings. Do you still love her?"

"…"

He stayed silent, looking ahead. And just before Naruto was about to give up. Sasuke whispered something. Naruto strained to hear, but they were words he would remember for the rest of his life.

"I made a mistake…"

"Oh, Teme. What am I going to do with you?"

_**End Recap…**_

_Sakura's Penthouse Office:_

"Why hello, Mr and Mrs Wilcolmeire, and welcome to _'Blossoms'_ Agency! I'm so sorry, but your planner has just been delayed. She's running a bit late, but she should be here soon. Please help yourself to any of our magazines or snacks." Ino chirped nervously to the clients, as she pointed to the vast display of magazines and gourmet food.

"Hmph! We came here expecting to see Sakura immediately, she is never late! What is wrong today!?!" Mr Wilcolmeire narrowly asked Ino.

Ino gulped nervously. "Um…I…I…I'm…sure…that…"

"Oh don't be such a party pooper, I'm sure whatever kept her is very important dear! Now come over here and have some caviar!" Mrs Wilcolmeire swiftly interrupted Ino, diffusing the tension.

Finally with a grunt, Mr Wilcolmeire obligingly followed, Mrs Wilcolmeire's example and proceeded to eat the delicacies.

Ino sighed in relief.

CRASH!

BAM!

*BREAK* glass could be heard breaking.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"Haruno-san, are you all right?"

SMASH!

There was a silence for a few minutes, before Sakura Haruno walked through the clear, glass doors. Her shimmering, pink hair was curled into a fashionable up-do; with not a hair out of place. A short, black dress caressed her body. Sheer, black stockings tightly enveloped the endless legs. She carried a shiny, black clutch. And the look was topped off by classic short, black ankle boots. (pic is on my profile if you don't get the description).

Within seconds, she had appeared before the surprised Wilcolmeires and calmly said, "Sorry I am late for our meeting, Mr and Mrs Wilcolmeire; I was just trying to finalize the details at Lily Springs Resort; since I knew just how much your daughter wanted it there."

"Oh it's quite alright, my dear. We were just enjoying ourselves, you have such a variety of foods, it is so deli…Wait a second, did you just say Lily Springs Resort?" Mrs Wilcomeire asked Sakura in shock.

"Why yes, I believe that is the place you requested?" asked Sakura demurely.

"Yes of course, b…bu…but…but it's nearly impossible to get a reservation there, especially on such short notice as well!" Mrs Wilcomeire spluttered.

This time Ino interrupted, "Here at 'Blossoms' Agency, we try our best to fulfil your wishes, especially if you have Sakura as your wedding planner. It kind of helps to have a few friends in the business, neh Sakura?" The two girls exchanged smiles with one another.

"You have friends at Lily Springs Resort?" Mrs Wilcomeire asked in wonder.

"Why yes, I am close friends with the owner, and have planned the wedding of his sister, so I get a few benefits here and there." Sakura replied modestly.

"You are friends with Gaara no Sabaku? And you planned Temari Nara's wedding? Oh my god!" Mrs Wilcomeire yelled in shock.

"Yes, she is quite a talented planner isn't she? Without her, I don't think 'Blossoms' Agency would survive!" Ino replied cheerfully.

"Ok, so we have the background confirmed, now can we move on to planning my little girl's wedding?" Mr Wilcomeire asked impatiently glaring at his wife and Ino.

"Exactly what I was going to say, Mr Wilcomeire. Now, can I have your opinion on the alcohol that will be served, I hear you have very refined taste." She replied charmingly.

Immediately Mr Wilcomeire started to blush - it had been a long time, since he'd been complimented by a pretty girl. "Well, I have drunk a lot of liqueur over my years; so I guess I have developed a taste for the good stuff. I would be happy to be of service, Sakura." he replied happily.

"Ok, now that we have that done. Next we need to organise a dress. So next week, please bring in your daughter for her fitting, so far we're well on our way to making this wedding a huge success!" Sakura reported to the Wilcomeires.

"That's terrific! Oh honey, are we all done for today? Since I have an appointment with my stylist, _Rodrigez_; my hair is terrible!" Mrs Wilcomeire exclaimed.

"Your hair? Geez, women these days!" Mr Wilcomeire muttered in annoyance.

Sakura chuckled lightly. "Yes, we are done for today. I'll see you both next week, with your lovely daughter. Ino will lead you out."

"Yes, just this way, if you'll please." Ino instructed as she walked towards the doors.

"Buh-bye! See you next week!" Sakura cheerily waved to the departing Wilcomeires.

It wasn't until she heard the swish of the glass doors and Ino's heels click-clacking back towards her that Sakura finally relaxed.

"Phew! That was exhausting! I hate serving stupid, arrogant rich people!" Sakura yelled in exasperation.

Ino chuckled. "That's hard to tell, you're so sugary sweet to them. And you practically have them wrapped around you're finger!"

"Yes, but I still hate helping rich people, they're so selfish!" She exclaimed, throwing herself on the wide sofa.

"Coming from the woman, who is marrying the second-richest man in the world, and who came close to marrying the richest man in the world?" Ino asked knowingly.

"Hey! Neji isn't like that! He's rich, but he isn't arrogant or stupid! And with Sasuke, you know how that turned out, he proved my point. Rich people are all arrogant and stupid! I mean they do stupid things that ruin not only their lives but others as well!" Sakura yelled angrily, she could still picture that _fateful_ day.

Ino could feel the tension in the air, at the mention of Sasuke. So she quickly changed the subject. "Hey, how funny was it when Neji was super jealous because he found out that you worked with Yuki? He went ballistic!?" Ino laughed as she remembered the incident.

"Hey, who's talking about me, behind my back, huh?" A sensual voice asked smoothly, as a handsome man sailed through the glass doors. He had tousled, short, black hair. His eyes were the colour of a lime, a green that was almost, nearly yellow. He had pale skin, and a lean, lanky build. He wore a dark, brown turtleneck jumper, with black skinny jeans underneath.

"Oh Yuki, dear! When did you get back?" Sakura exclaimed as she ran over to him, and enveloped him in a hug.

"Just now sweetheart, now tell me why were you and Ino talking about me?" He replied in a suave voice, hugging her back.

"Oh, don't you two look like the sweetest couple?" Ino asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Sakura giggled and broke away from the embrace, while Yuki just mock-glared at Ino. "Just tell me why you were talking about me?" he asked Ino in mock-annoyance.

"Oh I was just re-telling, Sakura about the time when Neji found out about you to!" She announced laughing loudly. "It was hilarious; I'll never forget the look on his face!" She said, dissolving into giggles.

"Neither will I." Sakura and Yuki both announced in unison, as they remembered that day…

_*Flashback*_

"_Sakura? Sakura? Are you here? I've come with a surprise!" Neji whispered excitedly as he walked through her apartment. He stopped in shock at the scene in front of him._

_Sakura was peacefully asleep on her bed, she looked like an angel. She wore a white, silky nightgown and her beautiful, long locks surrounded her like a halo. But this isn't what shocked Neji, there was a handsome man who was hovering above Sakura. And not only that, the man's lips were inches away from Sakura's own._

_Hardly able to contain his anger, Neji lunged at the man screaming "Pervert, don't touch my fiancée" while repeatedly punching the offending man. After his severe punishment, Neji quickly threw the man out of the house. Surprisingly Sakura had slept through everything…Neji quietly woke her up, and told her what happened, severely warning her to be careful of perverts in the future. _

_The Next Day…_

_Sakura had informed Neji that he was going to be able to meet her colleagues at an informal brunch. They were driving towards the café, and truth be told Neji was a little worried. He wanted to make a good impression for the colleagues, whom he had heard so much about. He could tell they were very dear to his fiancée, since she always talked about them so fondly. _

_As the glass doors opened, Sakura waved excitedly to her seated colleagues. As Neji glanced over, he was shocked to find the pervert sitting there calmly. Before Sakura could walk another step, Neji had rushed to the table and grabbed the offending pervert by his neck. _

_Yelling threateningly, "You pervert! What are you doing here? Are you stalking my girlfriend as well? Do you want me to teach you a lesson? How dare you show your face again after yesterday?"_

_Before Neji could land a punch on the bewildered man, Sakura had quickly intervened. "Neji, what are you doing? Put him down at once, before you cause a scene." She said, smiling nervously at the nosy restaurant patrons. _

"_But Sakura, this guy tried to rape you yesterday, and he's stalking you! I saw it with my own eyes!" Neji said in an enraged voice as he remembered the man's actions yesterday._

"_Neji, what are you talking about? The person whom you're choking is Yuki, my co-worker!" Sakura said hurriedly, embarrassed by the scene they were making._

"_If he's only your co-worker, how come he was in your apartment yesterday looking like he was trying to kiss you?" Neji yelled back._

_Yuki, having heard enough, and suffering from the choking hold, screamed, "I was tucking her in, for god's sake, she'd been drunk and I was tucking her in bed; before you chucked me out of her house."_

"_Oh…" Neji quickly dropped his hold on Yuki, and stepped back. He then apologised profusely for his mistake, and had to endure a long evening of teasing about his protectiveness and misinterpretations._

_*End Flashback*_

"Oh Neji was hilarious, but I don't think I'll ever live down the embarrassment! We caused such a racket in that restaurant!" Sakura blushed prettily at the memory.

"Oh yes sweetheart you and the pig laugh, but I was cruelly treated! It was days before I was able to rid myself of the bruises your boyfriend decided to give me!" Yuki stated indignantly.

*BEEP BEEP* *Click*

"Ms Haruno, you have visitors outside, would you like me to send them in?"

"Uh, just wait a second Jessica." Sakura replied quickly.

"Were we expecting anyone, Ino?" Sakura asked curiously. "Surprisingly no, I left this time free so that you could have a break?" Ino replied.

"Oh no darlings, _you_ are not expecting anyone, but I certainly am! Jessica send them in." Yuki exclaimed. "Who are we meeting, Yuki dear?" Sakura asked him curiously, it was the first time Yuki had ever set up his own appointment.

"Why, Sakura, sweetheart; I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend and her employee. They would like to talk business with you, darling." Yuki said charmingly as a beautiful girl and dashing man stepped through the glass doors.

"Lucy, dear!" Yuki cried, as he enveloped the petite beauty in his arms.

Ino sniggered at them, and proceeded to insult Yuki in front of his impressionable girlfriend. Sakura would have loved to join them, but her body had frozen. Since standing right in front of her, was Sasuke Uchiha…

**A/N: Cliffie, sorry this took so long guys! But it has to be my longest chapter ever! It's around 2000 words!!! So it was a filler chapter, but I promise the drama will get moving soon! And I also introduced two new characters Yuki and Lucy, watch out for them, since they will continually pop up and add humour to the tension! **

**Ciao!**

**xoxo**

**pretty little one**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cruel Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! I promise! Though, I wish I did!**

**A/N: Guys, I feel so bad for not updating! But I've been soooo busy! Had all these random things to do! I really am so sorry!  
**

_Italics are thoughts, time frame, or extra info_

Chapter 5:

_**Recap:**_

"Why, Sakura, sweetheart; I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend and her employee. They would like to talk business with you, darling." Yuki said charmingly as a beautiful girl and dashing man stepped through the glass doors.

"Lucy, dear!" Yuki cried, as he enveloped the petite beauty in his arms.

Ino sniggered at them, and proceeded to insult Yuki in front of his impressionable girlfriend. Sakura would have loved to join them, but her body had frozen. Since standing right in front of her, was Sasuke Uchiha…

_**End Recap…**_

"Sas…I mean Uchiha-san, what on earth are you doing here?" Sakura asked in shock. Of all the people that could've walked through that door, she really could not have guessed that it would be Sasuke Uchiha. Before Sasuke could answer though, Yuki quickly interrupted.

"Oh Sakura, you already know Sasuke Uchiha? How come you didn't tell me, naughty girl!" He said jokingly. "Well let me re-introduce anyway ok? I wanna say my speech! This here is my lovely, beautiful girlfriend Lucy." Yuki said quickly, nudging the beautiful girl forward.

The girl was absolutely stunning; she has long shining green hair that reached about half way down her back. A pair of large, beautiful turquoise eyes adorned her face and she possessed a well-rounded slim body. She was wearing a fashionable black chanel jacket, and a pencil line skirt. Her feet were adorned by a simple pair of black pumps. (Sorry about the description, pic's on my profile) She was beautiful! Sakura could understand why Yuki had fallen for her.

"Nice to meet you, I have heard so much about you." Sakura said politely, smiling at Lucy and extending her hand. Lucy smiled back happily, "And I you, Yuki absolutely adores you, I think I practically know you now." Lucy said grinning. Sakura smiled back, this girl had a sense of humour, she knew that they would become fast friends in the future.

After chatting for awhile, they all decided to go out to lunch. Sasuke had stayed silent throughout the whole exchange, and before he was able to slip out the door with the others, Sakura held him back motioning the others to go on ahead without them.

Ino, knowing their history, worriedly asked Sakura "Sakura, are you sure, you want us to go ahead? I can stay with you, if you want me too." Sakura shook her head cheerfully, "No, it's ok Ino, I'll be all right." And quickly pushed the anxious Ino out of the door.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face her unexpected visitor.

"So…tell me now, what on earth are you doing here?" Sakura asked coldly, now that the others were gone, she could stop being cordial to him. She hated him, after the way he treated her, it had been three years, but she was still hurt.

Sasuke winced at her harsh tone. _I guess she really does hate me now._ He thought to himself sadly. "Well, Lucy is my secretary, and she wanted to introduce me to her boyfriend, so I was dragged along here." He replied uncomfortably, wishing things had turned out differently.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "Very well, I understand. Next time, please do not return to this place, if you should wish to meet Yuki, please organise a meeting elsewhere. It would be most convenient." She said in a short clipped tone. "Now we should go before the others wonder what has happened to us." She said, starting to move towards the door.

She was quickly stopped by Sasuke's hand however. "Sakura, stop, please. I know I hurt you long ago, but does it have to be like this? Can't we just be cordial to each other? Be friends?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

Sakura was shocked. After everything he expected them to be friends? He really had no idea what she had to get through to get through his betrayal.

"Friends? You want us to be friends?" Sakura asked in incredulously. He had absolutely no respect for her feelings whatsoever. "No Uchiha, I think it would be best if we remained merely acquaintances." She smiled a saccharine smile, quickly walking towards the door.

But once again, he stopped her. "Sakura, I know I've made a mistake. And truthfully if we could go back to that day, I would have changed it all. Though I know you're with Neji now, and you're happy, and I accept that. It's just I don't want things to be like this with us. So cold and indifferent. It would be better if we could at least be friends, please Sakura?" Sasuke pleaded.

Just as Sakura turned around to face him, as was just about to adamantly refuse his offer, she slipped on an inconvenient pencil lying on the floor. Unfortunately she lost her balance, falling on top of Sasuke. And as cliché as it was, their lips unfortunately touched, due to the fall.

Before they could move apart, the door was opened. "What's this?" Two startled eyes, quickly turned around to face the newcomer.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Stay tuned to see who it was! I have absolutely no excuses as to why this was late as it was, it just was cos I'm so lazy! Sorry guys! And this chapter was written in odd moments over a few months, so I'm sorry if it's a bit weird. I'm also sorry that the characters are so OOC, I couldn't help it! Anyway the cliché ending is kinda lame, but it was a good cliffie, so I don't mind hehe!**

**Xoxo**

**Pretty little One **


End file.
